Field of the Invention
Aspects of the disclosure are related to the field of data storage systems, and in particular, to a mass storage chassis assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Mass storage systems are used for storing enormous quantities of digital data. As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing have further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
Mass storage systems are typically formed from a large number of mass storage devices. A mass storage chassis assembly is a modular unit that holds and operates a number of storage devices, such as Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), for example. The capacity of a mass storage system can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional mass storage chassis assembly or assemblies to a rack or other support structure.
The storage devices of a mass storage chassis assembly can be organized and held in sub-assemblies. In some examples, subsets of storage devices are held in mass storage sub-assemblies that are added to the mass storage chassis assembly. A mass storage sub-assembly can comprise a closed assembly, wherein it is difficult or impossible to replace storage devices inside the sub-assembly.